Inside These Metallic Walls
by AeraKira
Summary: Gilbert has only a few years left to live, and he's only in high school! What sucks even more is that he's stuck in this damn hospital...at least until Arthur Kirkland comes in after attempting to commit suicide. PrUK T for the time being
1. Chapter 1

Hahahahaha~ Ohh, I am going to be killed for this. xD

Alrighty, I totally understand that I need to finish my two shot and get back to working on my large story…but I keep being attacked by flying mint plot bunnies! And they're asking for PrUK! So what can I do, except obey?

This chapter is a prologue from both sides, just so everyone will be abel to understand what happens in later chapters. I love writing angst so much! /shototodeath.

* * *

He had been playing football, it was called soccer here in America though, when it happened. He had gotten hit in the head with a "soccerball". The last thing he remembered was falling towards the ground in slow motion, his younger brother running towards him yelling "Bruder" at the top of his lungs. Then everything had gone black.

The albino awoke to electronic beeping and a woman calling for some doctor over the radio. He'd been to this place enough to realize it was the local hospital. Groaning, he tried to sit up, only to find tubes connecting to his arms and chest, making movement uncomfortable to say the least. "Was zur Höle?"

Outside the door to...his room? He guessed it was since there were no other beds in there, even though it could easily fit at least two other patients. He heard his parents speaking feverishly, his mother in broken english, his father in fluent but thickly germanic accented english to a doctor.

All of a sudden he coughed harshly and felt something warm and wet cover his hand. Staring down groggily he identified the crimson substance with little difficulty. One of the machines began to beep sporatically as he found himself drifting out of conciousness again.

The piercing blue eyes of Ludwig, his adorable if not stiff little brother helped him cling to the waking world, though it was a struggle to not fall back asleep.

"Bruhder…" The words were a whisper and to tell the truth, it scared Gilbert shitless. Ludwig was not very often emotional and this softness was definitely pointing towards some serious issue.

"Yeah? What's wrong, West? Worried 'cause your awesome Big Bro is outta the house?" His reply was hollow, nowhere near as cocky and confident as it usually was. But then again, he HAD just thrown up blood, so he had a feeling no one would question his unawesomeness.

The middle schooler simply shook his head, tears close to forming in his eyes.

"Ludwig." A commanding voice called out, apparently the doctor had finished talking to the Beilshmidt couple, because thehead of the household was staring sternly at the younger son.

"We need you to go get your brother some food. He must be starving."

The boy simply nodded, knowing better than to argue with his father on matters. Once he had left the room both of the adults smiled towards their elder son and came closer to him.

"Umm…honey?" His mother began tentatively. This just meant the shit was about to hit the fan, his mother was always hyper-active, Gilbert had gotten most of his personality from her for sure. "There seems to have been…an issue."

"What? Did I get a concussion?" The red-eyed boy knew it was nothing so simple, from the way his parents both stiffened.

"Nein. Son…you have Hermansky–Pudlak syndrome."

Then everything came crashing down.

* * *

It was sunny for once, the irony of which never passed Arthur. Why was it like the world was cheering his disappearance? It had rained for days on end, days of him being holed up in the shitty little hellhole he was supposed to call home. So why did it finally decide to clear up when he had decided to make his move? It was a bitter irony indeed, making the teen's lips curl in a sinister smile.

He knew his plan was best, that it would make everyone else's situation better. He really wished only his little brother would benefit from this, but having one less body in the house would make things easier on everyone.

He wondered dryly if there was any other way of fixing this. If he could get Peter a better life without involving him in any bloodshed. Of course, this was pure speculation at this point, since he had already taken the pills half an hour ago. His mind was finally beginning to go blissfully numb, his nervous system slowing as he slowly fell forward against the table.

On the table beside him was a small note, explaining that his death was in no way an accident, that sadly, his elder brothers had nothing to do with it(although he would love if they got jail time for negligence), and that he was happy with dying, knowing that Peter could get money for a higher education. There were also a few words specifically to the youngest of the Kirkland household, telling him to be strong, that none of this was his fault, and that yes, he could finally have Arthur's room.

He was about to enter the darkness when, to his dissatisfaction, a neighbor walked in and found the blonde boy going through cardiac arrest.

He had already passed out by this time, but paramedics rushed over and took the adolescent to the local hospital.

He woke up the next day, aghast by the fact that his heart was still beating. From there, he proceeded to cuss out the staff and and attempt to jump out the second story window.

* * *

Ahhahaha~

I suck at Gilbert, I apologize for this. He is really pretty OOC this chapter, but I have a feeling he'll be returning to a more normal state in the next chapter…or maybe later then that. Who knows?

Alrighty, first off, the disease Gilbert has is real. It's a disease that albinos can get. And it's life threatening. I did a bit of research and plan on doing more for later chapters.

Secondly! What's happening to Arthur and Gilbert isn't happening at the same time. Gilbert, you'll find out more in the next chapter, has been in the hospital for a few months by the time Arthur tries to commit suicide.  
As for the drug Arthur uses…I have no idea. I just made that bit up.

But for those wondering still, yes, this will be a romantic series between these two.

Comments and reviews are absolute love~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay everyone! And I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter!

I sadly, do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Gilbert had to say, hospitals were interesting. So many things were always going on, so many interesting people came through the doors, so many of the staff members had amazing aspirations. Not to mention all the cute female interns and volunteers who came to visit him. But, after being in and out of the hospital for months now, it was starting to get extremely boring and depressing for the albino.

Almost everyone he met when he first came was gone. And those few who were left probably wouldn't be there much longer. But hey, that's what happens when you stay in the terminal illness wing of the hospital like a busy salesman stays at low key motels. People die.

He truthfully questioned why he was already in this wing, his disease would take at least another few years to lead him to that big cloud in the sky, unless he caught some bad flu. Damned weakened immune system.

So, it wasn't odd at all that the white haired teen was staring out the window of his otherwise uninhabited room(the only perk of his weak immune system was that no one was allowed to share his room) with red eyes glazed in boredom on a Saturday afternoon.

Mind wandering between school events, homework he should be working on, and an adorable blonde candy striper from some small country that apparently shared borders with Switzerland, he nearly jumped when he heard what seemed to be a stampede of workers, accompanied by bellowing orders.

Opening his mouth to question one of his nurses who just ran past, he closed it the moment she stared at him, eyes filled with wild concern. "Hey there Gilbert dear, did we interrupt your studying?" The woman's eyes crinkled with fake care, trying to somehow hide the facial expression that had barely been concealed for a moment.

"Nah, it's fine, Carrie. What's going on? Is there a madman running around with a gun, because the awesome me is willing to use some badass moves to take him down for you." He had been joking, but his laughter caught in his throat when fear flicked across his caretaker's face.

"Nothing of the sort dearie~!" That syrupy sweet voice wasn't calming the German at all and he frowned towards her, arms crossing in expectance. Her smile faltered and she looked around quickly before scooting into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Look, Gilbert, I'm not allowed to tell you any specifics, but if you see a young man around your age come running, beep one of us? It's for your safety as well as the rest of the patients, not to mention staff, alright? But otherwise, don't worry about it a bit."

Without waiting for a response, the woman opened the door and seemed to fly down the hallway, leaving the teen with even more questions than before. That was, until a figure slipped into his room.

At first he thought someone was coming to give him more information, or at the very least dampen his fears, but then he saw the person's shoulder move up and down in an erratic fashion, like they were crying. Eyebrows creasing in worry that he had met a victim of this supposed madman, he cleared his throat.

The figure turned around and the white haired boy realized a few mistakes on his part. First of all, this person was not a member of staff, they looked far too young, secondly, they hadn't been crying at all, instead it seemed they had been laughing from the lack of tears, and finally, they were wearing the same hospital garb as him.

Turning back to look out the door briefly, the young man lightly shut the door and smoothly walked towards the bedridden male. He flashed a cocky smile before hearing the door start to creak open again, the handle never locking into place. "Mind if I occupy the space below your bed for a bit? Promise I won't bite…unless you want me to." The male was obviously from England, with how thick his accent laid across his words.

Gilbert nodded stiffly, uncertain as to what the hell was happening. Without another word, the other teen clung to the top of the metal bed railing before swinging the entirety of his weight under the poor excuse for a bed. Moving so it would be close to impossible to find him under the splay of bedding that was hanging over the side, the British adolescent waited.

Almost as if on cue, a doctor came running into the room, along with Carrie. Putting on an innocent face, Gilbert turned his head to look slightly shocked towards the two adults. "Is something the matter, Doctor?"

The man sighed, scratching his scruffy beard thoughtfully. "No, not really. Just wondered if you were alright. Your door was kind of closed so…"

Flashing a grin that dazzled most women into submission, the albino shrugged. "The window's been open. Must have been a strong gust forced it shut. But I'm fine." The excuse was poor, at best, but the staff members seemed too involved in something to give his statement a second thought. Without a word, they left the room, closing it behind them.

A few seconds of silence followed, before the mystery boy scooted back into the open. "Thanks. I would have gotten in quite a bit of trouble, had they found me." Moving towards the window, the blonde male stared outside for a moment before fishing through his pockets. "Damn! They took all my fags and my lighter. Arsesholes, the lot of them."

Gilbert stifled a chuckle at the british slang before sitting up. "Yeah, hospitals tend to do that. What with the fact that they cause lung cancer and all."

Green eyes flashed for a moment, lighting up mischievously as he turned to look at the bedridden adolescent. "It's never been proven that it causes it. Just that it helps lead to it." Moving over to the bed, he sat down. "Arthur."

"Huh?"

"God, please tell me you aren't touched in the head. My name, it's Arthur." The sandy blonde rolled his eyes, another one of those dark smiles flitting across his face.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. But still," Gilbert glared towards him, cheeks turning a light pink in embarrassment.

Arthur tutted slightly, looking expectantly towards the albino. "You DO have a name, don't you?" His eyes seemed to be filled to the brim with ease.

"Gilbert. But feel free to call me Your Awesomeness instead. Much more appropriate." The teen's crimson eyes flashed with a dangerous self confidence as he spoke. The remark seemed to have startled the blonde, because it took him a second longer than necessary to grin.

"You are really very full of yourself, aren't you Gil?" The slightest tint of remorse crept into those brilliant emerald eyes, but was never noticed by the bedridden adolescent.

"And you aren't? Half the fricken' hospital is searching for, you I'm guessing, and yet you're chatting it up with a fellow ward buddy!"

"Ahh…yes, about that…I am not actually in this war-!" Before he finished his sentence, the Brit was cut off by the metal door being thrown open once more. Twirling almost instantaneously, his eyes darted between the two men who came in.

The German watched in shock and slight horror as the men seemingly tried to manhandle the sandy blonde. "Was zum Teufel glaubst du tun? Leave him alone!" Snarling towards the intruders, the boy was about to leap from his bed and join the frey when his doctor walked in and the men immediately calmed down.

„I would appreciate if you did not handle any patient, no matter why they came in, with such violent force." Turning to the now pouting British teenager, he began to speak slowly, like one would to a child.

„Now Arthur, please understand...we can't have you leaving your room. Not after the stunt you pulled yesterday."

Emerald eyes rolled uncaringly. „So I have to be a prisoner? Like hell that's going to work. I doubt that will really help me with my condition in any way."

The doctor sighed slightly and made a motion to the two guards. A protesting Arthur was taken from the room and Gilbert was left gawking at the doorframe.

„I apologize for the inconvinience, Gilbert."

The albino shook his head slightly and the older man smiled, making his way to the door.

„H-Hey Doc?"

Freezing at the door handle, the medical examiner waited for the German to continue talking.

„What's wrong with him, I mean...why is he here?" Gilbert feared the answer, this boy may be clinically insane like he kept insinuating he was.

„...Arthur is under Suicide Watch at the moment. He tried to kill himself early yesterday morning." With that, he departed as well, leaving the crimson eyed teen to comprehend what he just heard.

* * *

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUM! Ba dum~

Ahem, anywho~ So, they finally met...and yes, this really did suck as a chapter.

I need a beta, bad. Anyone up to it?

Oh! The one German phrase was- What the hell are you doing? or something along those lines...I need to use something better than Google Translator.

Next chapter is probably gonna be filler~ But in the chapter after that, 'Tonio and Franny should make an appearance. Look forward to it!

Oh! Does anyone want me to name the chapters? Or are you all fine with the vague-ness?

Please rate and review! It keeps me going and helps get the plot twists goin'!


End file.
